Never Look Back
by Kiss of Magic
Summary: Dawn was abandoned by the gang she had once called family. Even her sister had left her. She was finally coming to terms with her loss when Spike shows up. He tells her that something bad is going down in Sunnydale. Without her sister there to save everyone, she has no choice but to leave the only home she's ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the television series. This was just a crazy idea that bloomed inside my mind and wouldn't let me be.**

Dawn stared out of the kitchen window. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was ablaze with streaks of orange and red. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt so lost. Only months before, a few days after her twenty-second birthday, her sister told her that she was leaving Sunnydale. Buffy had offered for Dawn to join her, but Dawn knew she hadn't really meant it. Buffy wanted to live a 'normal' life. She was going off to start anew and she didn't want anything supernatural following her into her new life. Even her sister. Dawn refused the offer and kept a happy front until Buffy left. Since then, she's cried herself to sleep almost every night.

The other members that were left of the Scooby Gang had also managed to bring some sense of normalcy back to their lives. Dawn rarely heard from anyone. She guessed it was because she wasn't quite human, therefore she reminded them that there would always be things that went bump in the night. Dawn blinked back tears as she thought of those she considered family. She hated remembering that she was left behind. That she didn't now, or never really did, belong with them. Even Spike had left Sunnydale years ago to work with Angel in Los Angeles.

Dawn didn't have anyone left that she could talk to. She felt like there was no longer purpose to her life. She longed to leave Sunnydale. To forget about everyone like they had forgotten about her. She couldn't though. She hated living in the house that held so many memories, but she felt like she would be betraying what had been if she left. She opened her eyes and wished that she could do something to fill the void in her life. Maybe she would get a dog. Buffy would never let her have any pets, but now she could do whatever she wanted.

Dawn opened her eyes and left the kitchen. She climbed the stairs and went to her bedroom. She was working the late shift at a local club that had opened recently. It was entirely a fluke that Dawn had gotten that job, but she was glad she had. At least she had something to do that occupied some of her time. She dressed quickly into a pair of black pants and a plain black shirt. She smoothed down her hair and slid on a pair of shoes. She looked herself over in the full-length mirror that hung on her door and sighed. She knew she wasn't the kind of girl that guys turned their heads and whistled at, but she wasn't a plain Jane either. She guessed she was somewhat attractive, so she placed herself somewhere in the middle.

She turned away from the mirror and grabbed her keys off of her dresser. She went downstairs and made sure that the side door was locked, and then went out the front. She locked the door behind her and walked to her car. Dawn hadn't been driving long and was surprised that Buffy had actually helped her get a car. It wasn't anything fancy, but she didn't complain. She pulled the door open and slid into the seat. Within moments she had the key in the ignition, and the car roared to life. She glanced one more at her house, and then backed out of the drive way.

When she got to work, there was a long line formed in front of the club. It didn't surprise her since it was Saturday night. She was glad it was going to be a busy night. It would help her clear her mind. She entered into the back door of the club and made her way to the bar. The bar was full, and the two barkeepers on the clock at the moment were busy filling orders. Dawn was a bit early for her shift, but she didn't mind starting early. She recognized the two barkeeps as Michael and Brandi. Michael was in his late twenties and had dark shaggy hair. He took pride in his toned body and always commented on how "ripped" he was. Brandi was a little older than Dawn, but younger than Michael. She started working at the club shortly after Dawn had. Brandi had olive toned skin and a petite frame. She seemed dainty and fragile, but Dawn knew she could handle herself. She had witnessed Brandi's combatant nature when someone had made a not-so-nice comment about the girl.

Both Brandi and Michael looked relieved when Dawn joined them behind the bar.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Thank God you're here!" Brandi said, the relief evident in her voice.

Dawn began taking orders and filling them as quickly as she could. Eventually Brandi and Michael's shifts ended and someone else filled in for them. The person that now stood behind the bar with Dawn was someone she had never seen before. He had black hair that seemed almost blue under the lights of the club. He had a very light complexion and dark blue eyes. He looked Dawn over and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Alexander."

Dawn reluctantly took his hand, "I'm Dawn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dawn. This is my first night, so hopefully I won't get in your way too much."

Dawn smiled and he released her hand. Alexander turned away from her and began taking orders and filling them. Surprisingly, he wasn't bumbling around like new people usually did on busy nights. He took the club patrons' orders, and skillfully mixed the drinks. Dawn did the same and, before she knew it, the bouncers were inside announcing that it was 3:00 in the morning and it was closing time. Dawn had worked for five hours, but the night flew by. Dawn started wiping down the counters when she realized that Alexander was staring at her.

Her steely gray orbs met his blue ones.

"What? Aren't you going to help me clean up?" Dawn asked, annoyance prickling her voice.

"I'm sorry I was, for lack of a better word, distracted. Of course I'll help with the clean up."

Dawn blushed and shook her head so that her long hair fell in front of her face.

"Okay, thanks." Dawn mumbled

Before long, the bar was spotless and ready for the next night. Dawn looked at the time on her cell phone. It was only 3:37. She turned to face Alexander.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go. Brad will shut everything down whenever he decides to go home." She said referring to the club's owner.

Alexander didn't reply, instead he just started at her. His eyes lazily trailed down her body. Dawn shuddered inwardly, and stepped away from the man. She didn't like how he was looking at her. Like he was a predator, and she was his prey.

"Goodnight Alexander," she said and turned away from his penetrating gaze.

She went out the same door she had entered earlier, and made her way to her car.

"Hey Dawn, would you mind waiting a moment?"

Dawn turned to see Alexander sauntering towards her. For a brief moment, she had the urge to run to her car. Then, the more rational part of her brain told her she was being ridiculous. Dawn stood with her arms across her chest waiting for him to reach her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you in there." He stated.

"I wasn't scared," Dawn corrected.

Alexander chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, I could smell your fear. Just like I smell it now. Why are you afraid of me Dawn? Most women adore my charms."

Dawn took a step back. Smell her fear? That was a ridiculous thing for someone to say… unless of course he wasn't a someone.

"I think its best that I get in my car now." Dawn said and turned away. In an instant Alexander was in front of her, blocking her path.

"Oh, don't spoil the fun. If you leave, I'll have to find another meal."

Dawn's senses were on high alert now. Her brain screamed vampire, but she refused to believe it. Things have been so quiet. She used to carry a stake with her, but she stopped doing that long ago. She twisted around Alexander and made a break for her car. He grabbed hold of her arm and twisted her back around to face him. In seconds, his face transformed and Dawn's previous fears were affirmed. He was a vampire! Dawn mentally scolded herself for being so stupid! How had she, the Slayer's sister, not have seen this coming? She should've known. Dawn struggled to free her arm from the monster's grip, but he was too strong.

"What a pretty face," He said to himself. "It almost seems wasteful of me to kill you." Alexander unsheathed his fangs and bit into her arm. Dawn screamed, hoping someone would hear her. She struggled to get free, but she was getting weaker from the blood loss. Her blood was being drained from her body and there was nothing she could do about it. Her vision started to blur, and she couldn't help but to think that this was it. This would be how her very short life ended. Then, miraculously, the vampire let go of her arm and dropped her limp body to the ground. She hit the ground with a thud, and didn't bother getting up. She could hardly see what was happening, but she could hear Alexander talking to someone.

"Ah, William, how lovely it is to see you again. It's been what? At least fifty years or so?"

Dawn could barely make out the other person's reply.

"As you can see, I was just in the middle of dinner. I would offer to let you join, but I'm afraid there's not much left."

She could hear the other person say something, and then she heard a sickening crunch sound. Something landed next to her. She could barely make out the outline of a body. She realized, with a mixture of horror and relief, that it was Alexander's. The body sizzled before erupting into a pile of ash. Dawn closed her eyes; maybe whoever killed Alexander would leave her alone. Her hopes were crushed when she heard footsteps coming closer to her. Someone leaned next to her and lifted her off the ground. Whoever it was, certainly had to be strong enough to lift her one hundred and fifteen pound frame from the concrete. She opened her eyes slightly, but her vision was cloudy and filled with black spots. She tried to wriggle out of the man's arms, but his grip only tightened.

"Hush Bit, you're okay now." The familiar voice stated. Dawn strained her eyes to see if the man holding her was really who she thought it was.

"Spike?" Her voice croaked, but he seemed to hear her.

"Yes, love, everything's going to be fine."

At that moment, Dawn's vision clouded over completely and everything went black.

**Author's Note: I do so love reviews! I've had this idea for awhile and am just now acting on it. Hopefully it's better written out than it was in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn woke up the next morning with the worst migraine she'd ever had. She had to blink a few times to get her vision to clear up. Thankfully, the curtains in her bedroom were pulled tightly shut so that the sunlight barely filtered through. Slowly, images from the previous night filtered into her brain. She inspected her arm, but there were no puncture marks. Had it all been a dream? That meant that Spike wasn't actually there either. Dawn blinked back tears. She almost hoped that she had actually been attacked last night and that Spike was really there.

Dawn jumped when she heard a light knock at her door.

"Hey Bit, are you awake in there?"

It wasn't a dream? Dawn didn't know if she was thankful for that or not.

"Yeah, I um," before she could finish talking, Spike opened her door and stepped in. He was exactly as she remembered him from years earlier. There wasn't a hair out of place on his platinum head, and his leather jacket clung to his form perfectly. Dawn had to remind herself to breathe and keep her heart beat steady.

"I'm glad you're okay, Nibblet. How did you of all people end up being a snack for a vampire? Thought your sister would've taught you better." Spike paused and gestured towards the door. "Where is big sis at anyway?"

Dawn was hoping that Spike wouldn't ask her. She had hoped that her sister would've at least told him she was leaving. After all, the two had been "close". Dawn moved to get out of the bed but Spike wouldn't let her. He sat down next to her to keep her in place.

"Buffy left, Spike." Dawn stopped to gauge his reaction. His eyes dropped from hers and his face fell.

"You mean she left you here, all by your lonesome?"

Dawn nodded and looked away from Spike. Thinking of how her sister left made her want to cry. She refused to cry in front of Spike.

"What a bitch! Can't believe she left knowing what was going on."

Dawn looked up at Spike. She expected him to go all gloomy and brooding, not throw a fit,

"What do you mean? What's going on Spike?"

Spike's eyes found Dawn's again.

"Nothing you need to worry 'bout right now love. Get some rest." Spike got up and left the room, being sure to close the door behind him. Now Dawn had so many questions. What did he mean? What exactly was going on? Things had been quiet in Sunnydale. At first, Dawn thought that it was too quiet but it was very much welcomed after all of the previous chaos in her short life. The more she thought about what Spike had said, the worse her headache got. She closed her eyes, and eventually sleep consumed her again.

When she woke up the second time, Spike was sitting at the foot of her bed. Her migraine was mostly gone, but there was still a dull ache in the back of her head. She moved to get out of the bed again, but Spike was faster than her.

"After all that blood you lost, I don't think you should be up and about."

Dawn shook off his concern, "I'm fine Spike,"

"Really Bit, you need to lie back down." Spike placed his hand on her arm and Dawn shook it off.

"Don't tell me what I need," Dawn snapped. She swung her legs over the bed, and was overcome with dizziness.

"I've been on my own for awhile Spike. Before last night, I was handling myself perfectly."

Dawn stood up, but quickly sat back down. Her headache was coming back full force.

"Sorry to tell you this Bit, but if I wasn't there last night, you'd be worse off than you are now."

Dawn didn't respond immediately. She waited for the dizziness to subside, and then she tried standing up again. She was able to fully stand, but she had to grab onto something in order to keep her balance.

"I'm not some fragile little girl anymore Spike!" She started towards the door, and Spike didn't try to stop her. He learned long ago that it didn't help to argue with a Summers woman. Instead he followed her downstairs to the kitchen. It took Dawn a little longer than usual to make it down the stairs, but at least she didn't fall. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. She was parched. Spike leaned against the counter and watched Dawn. He was surprised that she was up and walking after what she'd been through.

"Why are you back anyways?" Dawn asked after she downed the entire bottle of water. Spike expected the question, but he was taken aback by how she had asked it. It was almost like she was accusing him of something.

"Well, I came to talk with Buffy. Seein' as she's not here and all…" His voice trailed off. Dawn couldn't help but to laugh bitterly.

"Of course, well since she's not here, why don't you make your way back to Los Angeles?" Dawn didn't mean to sound bitter, but the ache of not having her family anymore was beginning to be too much for her. She thought the wound from the loss was healing quite well, and then Spike comes along and rips it back open. She didn't want him here if he was just going to leave again. The sooner he left, the sooner she could get back to healing.

"Dawn, you could've died last night. Seein' as the rest of the gang is no where to be found, I'm not leavin' you."

Dawn walked away from the man in front of her. If he insisted on staying, then fine! She staggered back up the stairs and into her room and slammed the door before Spike could follow her. She may have been acting like a child, but she wasn't going to act like her and Spike were the best of friends anymore. If he had cared, he wouldn't have left in the first place. She threw herself on her bed and tried to force her headache away.

It was silent for a few moments, and then there was a knock at her door. She didn't answer, and Spike didn't come in.

"Dawn, I'm sorry I left. I had to. I had to… sort some things out. Truth is, Sunnydale's not a great place to be right now. I would've come back sooner if I'd known everyone else 'ad left."

Dawn didn't want to hear what he had to say, but she was dying to know what was happening in Sunnydale. She got up from her bed and opened the door. Spike was leaning against the frame. Dawn motioned for him to come in, and then she went back over to her bed and sat down. Spike followed suit.

"What do you mean that 'Sunnydale's not a great place to be'?"

"You see love, something's going down 'ere soon. Angel an' I have been tryin' to figure out exactly what. I came 'ere to see if your big sis had any ideas. I don't even think Angel knew she'd left."

Dawn knotted her hands together in her lap. Spike could tell that she was worried. He placed a hand on her back for reassurance.

"What will we do?" Dawn whispered. "Now that Buffy's not here, how will we stop whatever's going to happen?"

Spike didn't respond immediately. He let out a deep sigh before he answered her.

"I don't suppose there's anything we can do. We'll just have to let it play its course an' hope for the best."

Dawn looked at him incredulously. "You can't be serious. You mean we're just going to wait around for Sunnydale to explode or something?"

Spike moved his hand from Dawn's back and leaned back against the bed.

"Wait yes, but not here."

Dawn shifted away from Spike. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So you're just going to leave again? After you said you wouldn't! I guess I'm just supposed to stay here until whatever is going to happen happens?"

Spike was surprised at Dawn's rant.

"Course not, Dawn. Don't be ridiculous. You'll come back to Los Angeles with me. You'll be safe there."

Dawn wasn't expecting him to say that. She had never once considered going to Los Angeles. She didn't know how to respond.

"So I'm just supposed to pack up and go to the city? What will I do? Where will I live?"

Spike shrugged. Obviously he didn't think this was a big deal. Dawn had lived in Sunnydale all of her life. Well, all of her life as the person she was now. How was she supposed to just leave it behind to be destroyed?

"I'll see that everything is sorted out. I know Angel wouldn't have a problem with you coming back with me."

Dawn wanted to argue more, but what was the point? She didn't have many options. Far as she could see, she only had two. Option one: stick around in Sunnydale until something bad went down. Or option two: go with Spike to Los Angeles. She reluctantly made her decision.

"When do we have to leave?"


End file.
